StrongHall
__NOEDITSECTION__ '' "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Stronghold unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more."'' ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Protection of the Stronghold is critical for achieving players' objectives. **Placement of the Stronghold outside a farming base serves no purpose, other than to rapidly drop trophies. Players should aim to protect their Stronghold at all costs, as it contains a 20% of all 3 different resources. **If players are designing their War Bases, they should aim to protect their Stronghold at all costs. If an attacker is unable to destroy the Stronghold, they will get a maximum of one star. ***This concept is however, thrown away when you are trying to design an anti-3 star base, in which the Stronghold is considered just to be a high hitpoint building and is used to protect key structures to prevent the attacker from claiming a third star(hence the name). At higher Stronghold levels (especially Stronghold 8) players can, instead of protecting their Stronghold at all costs, use their Strongholds as a high hitpoint damage sponge - similar to Storages - as part of a strategy to prevent 3-star attacks from Dragons and other high level armies, at the cost of making 2-star attacks much easier. **Strongholds have the highest hitpoints of any building, with the exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. Placing your Stronghold within the range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Stronghold to the next level. Prematurely upgrading (rushing) your Stronghold is extremely risky, and it will take a long time to upgrade your buildings/troops to match your Stronghold's level. Raiding with low level troops will also become increasingly difficult. ***If maximizing your Worker time is important to you, it is inefficient to wait until literally all of your building upgrades are finished before beginning the Stronghold, as all but one of your Workers will be idle for the duration of your Stronghold upgrade. In order to keep all of your Workers occupied (but ensure they are all available when the Stronghold finishes) you should plan for the Stronghold upgrade to finish just as the remaining Workers are finishing their final projects. For example, if you are currently at Stronghold level 7 and have three Workers, you should upgrade your Stronghold (which takes 8 days) when the total remaining upgrading time of other buildings approaches 16 days. **Don't place your Stronghold in a corner surrounded by walls, troops can still be placed next to the Stronghold. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Stronghold undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9, and 10 ***At level 1, the Stronghold has a crooked orange roof with a small stone chimney. The windows, doorway, walls, and poles are all made out of wood. ***At level 2, the Stronghold gets the roof tiled with orange and has the walls "straightened out" and made of stone. ***At level 3, the Stronghold, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. The chimney shifts to the front left. ***At level 5, a stone framing gets added to the front door and windows. ***At level 6, small Wooden pillars appear on the sides of the Stronghold with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlement with a wooden floor gets added to the back left corner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlement grows to the size of the whole roof and the Wooden pillars and front wall turn to stone. The chimney also disappears, and since there is no chimney, there is no smoke coming from the Stronghold. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Stronghold changes to dark gray with a red flag on the top. An entrance into the Stronghold from the roof appears, similar to the one on the Level 5 Clan Hall. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Stronghold, flanked with two Wood chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. If noticed carefully, both front corners of the Stronghold have carved Level 7 Walls. ***At level 10, the color of the Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue gray. On the top of the Stronghold, there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Stronghold. The red carpet entryway receives Wood trim. ---- *'Unlocks' **At each new Stronghold level, new Buildings are unlocked. This table lists each unlock by Stronghold level. **Stronghold 1: Cannon x2 (new), Sawmill x1 (new), Farm x1 (new), Wood Storage x1 (new), Food Storage x1 (new), Barracks x1 (new), Military Camp x1 (new). **Stronghold 2: Watch Tower x1 (new), Wall x25 (new), Sawmill x1, Farm x1, Barracks x1. **Stronghold 3: Wall x25, Mortar x1 (new), Bomb x2 (new), Sawmill x1, Farm x1, Wood Storage x1, Food Storage x1, Military Camp x1, Researching Center x1 (new), Clan Hall x1 (new). **Stronghold 4: Watch Tower x1, Wall x25, Anti AirCraft x1 (new), Punch x2 (new), Sawmill x1, Farm x1, Barracks x1. **Stronghold 5: Cannon x1, Watch Tower x1, Wall x25, Magic Tower x1 (new), Cluster Bomb x2 (new), Sawmill x1, Farm x1, Military Camp x1, Magic Creator x1 (new). **Stronghold 6: Wall x25, Mortar x1, Anti AirCraft x1, Punch x2, Magic Tower x1, Air Sweeper x1 (new), Huge Bomb x1 (new), Sawmill x1, Farm x1. **Stronghold 7: Cannon x2, Watch Tower x1, Wall x50, Mortar x1,Anti AirCraft x1, Huge Bomb x1, Electric Trap x2 (new), Multy Air bomb x1 (new), Oil Rig x1 (new), Oil Storage x1 (new), Special Barracks x1 (new), Barracks x1, Military Camp x1, God of War Altar x1 (new). **Stronghold 8: Watch Tower x1, Wall x50, Mortar x1, Punch x2, Magic Tower x1, Cluster Bomb x2, Huge Bomb x1, Electric Trap x1, Multy Air bomb x1, Wood Storage x1, Food Storage x1, Oil Rig x1, Special Barracks x1. **Stronghold 9: Watch Tower x1, Wall x25, Anti AirCraft x1, Magic Tower x1, Huge Bomb x1, Electric Trap x1, Multy Air bomb x2, Repeater x2 (new), Wood Storage x1, Food Storage x1, Godless of Archery Altar x1 (new). **Stronghold 10: Cannon x1, Watch Tower x1, Wall x25, Cluster Bomb x1, Huge Bomb x1, Multy Air bomb x1, Repeater x1, Sawmill x1, Farm x1, Oil Rig x1. ---- *'Trivia' **5 level 7 Bombing Spells can destroy Strongholds of level 6 and lower. **When a level 10 Stronghold is destroyed, the ruins are lying on a grate on top of lava. **There is a glitch where if a Stronghold upgrade finishes during a Clan War Preparation Day, it still shows that the player is still the previous Stronghold level. **If you zoom in on your Stronghold entrance, you will see the glow of a fire inside the entrance, provided certain actions are being proceeded (needs confirmation). **All Defensive Buildings (except the Electric Trap, Anti AirCraft and Traps) face away from the Stronghold. **The Stronghold's entrance is small when compared to villagers and Workers. **If a Stronghold is destroyed in a raid, and you view that player's base, villagers will still go in and out.